Forbidden Love
by Taiki Kou
Summary: What if the schools were ruled by Royalty? What If A Prince Fell In love with a Dancer? What If Yami was the next King of the world? Yami Anzu Parring Rated R for bad langugage and stuff
1. A ring that binds

* * *

_**Forbidden Love**_

Konnichwa mina san welcome to my Third Yu-gi- OH fan fic  
I decided to revise my fist story that disappeared   
I really hope you guys like what I did with it the story was called  
The Lost millennium item But I thought it be more fitting to titled  
it the_** forbidden love**_ My story is About Anzu's Dream and her Love life as well as work life_**  
Parings- Anzu/Yami  
Rating- R  
Warnings- **_My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it_** "R" **_to begin with if you don't like don't read please don't flame me if you don't like these parings , Arigato now on to my story._****_

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Soreja- See you latter  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Niisan- Brother  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Watashi wa - I am  
Desu-(just used to end a sentence.)  
Anatwa desu ka- And you are?_**  
Japanese names and English names  
**_Anzu Mazaki -Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi -Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi -Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi -Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Sugoroku Mutou -Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda -Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami -Pharaoh- Atemu  
Mai Valentine- Mai_****_

Chapter one A ring that binds  
A young Girl in her early 20's slowly walked up the steps of the Collage her blue eyes scanned the campus it had took Anzu too long to get back to this place she Had pulled her medium length brown hair and tied back as her eyes fell on the registration line and she sighed this school was popular now ever since princess and princess starting attending every one in the world wanted to come.  
It was only by luck and by the graces of Ra that Anzu got in and she knew it she slowly walked up to the info booth as A much older girl stood there hearts in her eyes.  
Her blond hair was very shine and her lips red and she was drooling (can any one guess who it is) in front of her stood a taller guy than her self.  
His trey colored hair was spiky and he had a Medallion around his neck that looked like a upside down pyramid he was trying to get the older girls attention .  
"Miss Valentine…Miss Valentine?"  
Anzu laughed he turned to look at her and froze  
"I'm sorry I think she likes you let me try."   
he steeped back and let Anzu get in front of him  
"Excuse me Miss Valentine.?"  
And the older Woman shook her self out of the drooling state she was in  
And snarled  
"WHAT do you want…you FIRST cut in line before I was able to help out Atemu here  
And you insult me by looking at me I should band you from this campus."  
Anzu Gasped and got mad she knew that Upper class men could do that as well as school officials but  
The name she called the guy behind her sounded so familiar she took a deep breath  
"NOW LOOK HER MISS VALENTINE. I'm Mazaki Anzu me and  
Atemu here were just trying to get information in witch that is your  
job and the only reason why I "quote, un quote" cut in front of  
Mr. Atemu here is you were too busy day dreaming to do your job!!  
Now if you don't want to don't wish to assist us with our information we need we .."  
She looked at Atemu and smiled  
"We will happily go to you superiors to inform the of your job performances."  
The older woman frowned and bowed her head and was mumbling  
"of course…"  
She turned her back at them Atemu smiled at her  
"What strength and courage I admire that."  
Mai turned towards them with a nasty look  
"here are your uniforms you'll need to change before getting your class ranking and schedules  
In witch you'll need to stand in that line."  
She pointed towards the line Anzu had noticed earlier it was going around the building

Anzu Sighed as Mai gave Atemu his uniform and the both headed towards the building Mai swore  
As soon as they were out of hearing range  
"She'll pay for humiliating my in front of the Pharaoh ."  
She watch the two continue talking  
"She'll not have him he's mine."  
And she left the booth  
Atemu cleared his through  
:Um…Arigato for helping my I could have been standing all day here if you hadn't come by  
By the way I'm…"  
Anzu Cut in and smiled  
"Atemu?"  
And he blushed  
"Kind of silly to introduce our self's huh?"  
He said quietly at this Anzu laughed  
And he looked at her surprised her laughter was rich  
and vibrating his admiration went up for her again  
"Not at all."  
she held out her hand  
"I'm Mazaki Anzu…Please call me Anzu that what all my friends call me."  
He took her hand and shook it an electric shock went through both of there body's  
Anzu felt it and watch him closely to see if he felt it too if he did he gave no indication of that  
"I'm Atemu …but my friends and family call me Yami….others…"  
He railed off that subject leaving her hanging and confused  
As they headed towards the changing rooms  
The confused looked suited her for a  
brief moment then she smiled and giggled  
He truly admired this Woman now and he too felt the shock it was un expected  
"Hey Yami why don't we meet each other her after we change and keep each other company in line."  
Yami frowned  
"Gomen…Anzu… Demo I can't I have to go."  
She frowned as well as she saw two guys standing a ways away  
"would it have any thing to do with the two suits would it?"  
She said pointing them out  
He saw his two boy guards standing a few yards away and  
knew his time was up it was time for him to join His respected party  
"yes."  
he said sadly and she smiled sadly as well  
"Well then Yami it's been a pleasure meeting you...If I see you again we should do lunch."  
Yami Looked at her His Crimson eyes met her blue ones She had no clue who he was She was treating him Like a normal human and not like The Pharaoh that he was going to become, she wasn't bowing and scraping to get his attention Or falling all over him like Mai was.  
"Yeah I'd Like that Anzu."  
He too her hand and placed a kiss on it  
And Anzu Blushed  
"Soreja."  
He said and Walked away towards the two suits she smiled and went into the changing room  
If she stood there longer she would have known who Yami was for the two guys in suits bowed to him and escorted him else were

Anzu Quickly got dressed and proceed towards the end of the Line Luckily she had a book and a CD player with her it was mid morning by the time she finished her book It seamed as if the line hadn't moved at all her stomach grumbled she looked at her watch  
"11:30!"  
And she sighed as a Young girl behind her giggled  
And spoke sweetly  
"first year huh?"  
Anzu looked to the young girl she had light blonde hair and blue crimson eyes  
"Yeah it is…what is taking so long?"  
Anzu Sighed and looked at the Girl and smiled  
"I'm Anzu."  
She said holding out her hand  
"I'm Serenity… and the reason why it's taking so long is the class ranking."  
Anzu looked puzzled  
"The What…?"  
Serenity was shocked  
"you mean you don't know?"  
Anzu shook her hear and Serenity sighed  
"Well for this Campus they issue out Uniforms to all of  
us then Rank us on how big our check book is the more  
money you have the Better your rank and you get away with more stuff….  
They give you a ring that you half to were it specifies your rank ."  
Serenity Pulled out her ring and put it on and showed her it was a small gold ring with diamonds all around it in the middle was a heart that was a ruby and a crown on top.  
Anzu looked awed  
"it's beautiful."  
Serenity smiled  
"it was mine last year and again this year."  
Anzu looked at her for a moment  
"So Serenity if you already have your rank why sand in line.?"  
Serenity grinned form ear to ear  
"I saw you with my brother and wanted to meet you."  
Anzu looked closely at her and saw a slight resemblance between her and Yami  
"So your Yami's sister?"  
Anzu Smiled brightly Serenity was a bit token back  
/_she called him Yami?!_/  
And serenity smiled  
/_So Yami has chosen_./  
The Both Laughed a bit as the same two guys in suits came up to Serenity  
"Miss Serenity."  
They eyed Anzu up and down and gave a disapproving look  
"what are you doing with this Commoner?"  
Sandra Looked at Anzu then at the Guards Angrily  
"COMMONER!?  
Anzu Shouted and Serenity Held her back a bit  
"I'm no Commoner...I'm a Student that goes here and it's not a crime if Serenity wants to  
Sand here and make friends is it?!"

Anzu Stepped back and thanked Serenity quietly  
"your Friend Serenity."  
One of the Guards questioned looking at Anzu then Serenity  
And she gave them a cold stare  
"yes My Friend…Now leave US BE!"  
The two suits bowed and walked off Anzu looked at Serenity  
before bursting out in a fit of giggles chattered till they reached the inside of the building  
It had took 3 and ½ hours to get to but no less Anzu and Serenity Passed the time  
getting to know each other better  
Serenity was in her Second year And her brother was in His 3rd  
Serenity found out that and Was also her third year of collage but she had transferred into  
This school due to it's up class ranking with the Business world in what  
she needed to get the Job of her dream. To Be a Dancer and a Business woman.  
Serenity was her to learn how to dance and she was asking  
Anzu on pointers when they finally reached the front of the line  
And Serenity Frowned as the line came to a stand still and she mumbled  
"there here."  
and she stood a bit behind Anzu as she looked puzzled again  
"Who is Serenity?" She looked at the young girl as she pulled out a compact  
And started to fix her hair she was trying to blend in Anzu noticed this  
"the Royals are…each royal brings there betrothed and uses them as trophies all year  
There the ones that get the upper class rings."  
Anzu looked shocked  
"you mean they run the school?"  
Serenity sighed and put away the compact and sighed  
"yeah they do…"  
Serenity say her Brother and her betrothed in line  
And went white  
"Hey Listen Anzu I gotta run I'll talk to you latter okay."  
And she rushed off  
"yeah ..bye Serenity"  
She said to the back of the small girl as she rushed out of sight

A cold familiar voice reached her ears  
"Mazaki…Anzu."  
Anzu Turned to see Mai Standing at the registration desk  
Anzu Smiled sweetly  
"Yes…"  
She said with a sarcastic tone  
Mai Eyed her and smiled evilly  
"I'm sorry…but we don't seam to have your paper  
work for your ranking so You can't attend here… NEXT!"  
Anzu Stood shocked for a moment  
"WHAT?!"  
She exclaimed  
"I don't understand…"  
Anzu stood there confused and Mai looked evilly at he an smirked  
"Miss Mazaki I don't see how you could not under stand those simple words."  
she reached up and grabbed Anzu by the hair causing her to  
scream and getting every ones attention  
"LET ME GO!"  
Anzu's hair fell out of places as Mai seared at her  
"I will as soon as Security arrives to throw you were you belong."  
Yami Watched on and got Mad no one deserved to be treated like that he  
Quickly grabbed his ring and a ring that looked like Serenity's and started  
walking towards Mai and Anzu  
"Atemu … My Lord you can't."  
on of his guards said stepping in front of Him  
His crimson narrowed as he saw Anzu struggle to get free  
"LET ME GO!!!!"  
She cried out again tears coming down her porcelain skin  
"STAND DOWN."  
He said wile grinding his teeth the guard bowed and stepped out of his way  
And Atemu continued on his way he watched  
as Mai Brought up her hand t o slap Anzu  
His Strong hands clamped around Mai's Wrist  
"You heard the Lady let her GO!"  
Atemu's Voice reached Anzu's Ears  
"Yami?"  
She whimpered between tears  
As Mai did just that she let her go and bowed her head  
Anzu pushed back her hair and wiped away her tears wile sniffling  
"Thank you ."  
She said whispering quietly while bowing her head and walking away  
"ANZU WAIT!"  
Anzu looked at him Tears still in her eyes her dream was gone  
"Why Yami, You heard her every one did I don't go here."  
She rubbed her eyes not caring how she looked  
"They don't have my paper work."  
She sniffled and bowed politely  
"please let me leave."  
She said quietly as more tears fell down her face  
Atemu walked up to her and picked up her head and her left hand  
before placing the ring on her ring finger and then kissing her  
passionately Heat surrounded them   
She tasted so sweet to him so Innocent and he broke the kiss  
and looked in to her eyes  
"No Anzu You Do Go here."  
Then he turned and looked coldly at Mai  
"Isn't that right?"  
Mai looked scared and Anzu saw this  
As she quietly said  
"ye….ye….yes sir."  
And bowed turned and ran out of the room  
The Whole room except one person bowed  
This one person Was tall had brown hair and Deep blue Eyes  
And he smirked  
/ _So that is the Pharaoh's bride_/  
Atemu Looked towards him His Eyes still cold he turned back towards Anzu who was still shocked and took her hand  
"Come with me Anzu I need to tell you something."  
In the Distance she saw the two guys in suits looking rather pissed off as well as the tall Guy with blue eyes.  
But Atemu lead Anzu past them both up a set of white stairs to a quiet suite and closed the door be hind them and sighed.  
"Oh Ra What have I just gotten you into Anzu?"  
Anzu was flushed and she smiled and then Hugged him  
"you saved me that's what you did."  
She cried on his chest  
"you saved my dream and all my hard work."  
She looked up into his crimson eyes  
"and now I owe you."  
She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his sent of Polo as a heat surrounded them again Slightly pushing her away and looking in to her eyes  
"Anzu do you know who I am?"  
She looked at him curiously  
"Of course I know who you are your name is Atemu but you like to be called Yami by your friends and family...and you are my savor, You saved me from Mai what more do I need to know?"  
She walked up to him He was looking down at the floor  
/_How can I tell her who I am?_/  
She lifted up his head with her hand  
"When Meet you said you owed me for saving you form Mai…  
but you return the favor. What do you mean Yami…?  
What do you mean when you said what Have I gotten you into?"  
Her blue eyes looked in to his crimson eyes and he smiled  
/_She's strong I know she can handle this_ /  
He sighed   
"Anzu I'm…"  
Then there was a Knock at the door Yami Rubbed his temples  
"that can only mean one thing."  
He said quietly and went to the door and opened it as the Tall strange man with dark blue eyes stood there Yami's eyes harden and a smirk played at the tall man's lips  
"Kaiba…what are you doing here?"  
He laughed  
"Have you forgotten Pharaoh I have every right to be her as you do."  
Anzu Gasped she recognized him now her savior was The next King  
Seto Smirked  
"I Haven't forgotten Kaiba…with you about to marry my Sister."  
Yami's words were harsh as Serenity stood in the door way be hind Kaiba  
And she looked up to see Anzu  
"ANZU!"  
She streaked and ran in to hug Anzu  
"niisan...why is she here...not unless…"  
She begin but was cut off by a strong powerful voice  
"SERENITY HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE!?  
Kaiba roared and harshly pulled Serenity back to his side  
"I'm sorry Seto."  
She said with a small voice  
Anzu witness all of this and got mad  
"What was the meaning of that Kaiba…she only wished to find out why I am here  
She need's not remember her place when she in this room with her brother  
Our Next Pharaoh."  
Dark blue eyes meet Light Blue eyes Anzu's hair still undone was slightly wavy and glowed when she stepped forward to challenge him Seto Laughed  
"And ..so the Pharaoh's new toy can talk."  
She gasped and slapped him  
"I am NO TOY!"  
She took a deep breath and started harshly  
"Watashi wa Mazaki Anzu desu. Anatwa desu ka?"  
Seto looked amused  
"Japanese huh…Very well Watashi was Kotaishi Seto Kaiba desu."  
He picked up her left hand to kiss it and notices the Ring  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kojo Anzu."  
And he kissed her hand Anzu looked shocked for a moment and looked to Yami who had a smirk on his face  
/_well she knows_ /  
Seto Bowed respectively and tuned to leave  
"Come Serenity."  
His voice was harsh and Yami didn't like it so he broke in  
"Seto… there are some thing's I need to discus with my sister  
I'll see she joins you latter."  
Seto's Eyes harden  
"Very well."  
and he turned to leave the room. And closed the door  
"Yami...You chose Anzu as your Bride?"  
Serenity said gawking at him  
"Bride?"  
Anzu Questioned and Yami Laughed  
"Well now you know…When I put that ring on your finger and kissed you down stairs I chooses you as my bride…And with help from Seto You found out who I truly am."  
Anzu stood quietly and looked at brother and sister for a moment then at her ring it looked like Serenity's  
"But why me?"  
She asked Yami sighed  
"You didn't know who I was and I was returning the favor but now I fear that by doing so I put you in harms way."  
Serenity nodded and another knock came at the door  
"Enter!"  
Yami called strongly the two body guard came in  
"Anzu…as my chosen betrothed I'd like to introduce you to Katsuya Jounouchi and  
Hiroto Honda my loyal body guards…guy's this is Anzu My chosen Betrothed."  
The two pissed off body guards now had a humorous look on there face and they bowed to her Towards ANZU! They were giggling slightly  
"What's so funny Jounouchi, Honda ?"  
Serenity Questioned  
They strained there suits and wiped the smiles away Yami coughed with a smile on his lips  
"Do tell Honda ."   
Yami said amused the two guard nodded  
"Well His Royal highness Princes Seto Stormed out of the building saying  
That he'd never been so insulted by a commoner turned princess that if he wasn't in an arranged married with Serenity he'd , what was it again Jounouchi.?"  
Jounouchi Laughed looking at Anzu and Serenity  
"I'd rather not say it wasn't very pretty and those type of words should have never be used in front of ladies."  
Yami waved him towards him and Jounouchi leaned in and whispered that some thin in his ear after about a minute Yami cracked up laughing  
"He could try."  
Yami said looking at Anzu with a sexy smile  
Anzu And Serenity surged  
"MEN"  
The both said in unison and laughed  
The two guard had a it more respect for Anzu after that statement from Anzu  
"Guys…I'm afraid I have to go to his Royal highness side will you escort me please."  
Serenity said with a bit of sadness  
"our pleasure."  
They each bowed out of the royal room Anzu and Atemu were once again alone the room was quiet for about 2 minutes and Anzu's voice broke the silence  
"So what now Yami?"  
Yami looked at her and smiled  
"Now you stay by my side …it won't be long before the whole campus knows your  
Princes Atemu's Betrothed…. Or my parents."  
She smiled and shook her head  
"as well as my parents Yami…but I can't stay ere I have to go to work."  
Yami looked back her surprised  
"Anzu you can't go to work…not with out a bodyguard."  
Anzu Laughed  
"If I can insult Seto Kaiba and survive as well as Mai valentine and get engaged to you I'm sure I can survive one day at work with out the whole world falling apart."  
He knew she was right  
"At least let me see you to work…there are more things we need to discuss."  
"alright shall we my Kotaishi?"  
Yami Smirked  
"Hai my Kojo."_****_

To be continued  
Wow I can't believe I mad it so long and it's only the first day !! Okay a sneak peek on the next chapter_**  
On the next chapter of A forbidden love  
**Yami and Anzu are engaged to be married but Anzu still wants to work!  
Mai is plotting with Seto to rid Of Anzu But Seto Wants this defer for him self  
He vows to have every thing the Soon to be Pharaoh holds near and dear.****_

Chapter 2 To work for love


	2. To work for love

* * *

_**Forbidden Love**_

Moshi ,Moshi Mina san Domo for reading thus far  
Wow I got reviews and it's only been a day Oh my RA!!  
I printed my last chapter out and it was_** 9 pages long!!!!!  
**_I did that so I can think on how to do this chapter .I came up with some good ideas at work …_**(yeah I work)  
**_I've decided to Give Anzu My job_** (so you get a peek in to my work)**_ with a twist your just goanna half to read it._**  
(Oh and one thing I for got to add to my story's the copy right info ;.; GOMEN)  
**_Oh BTW… Reason Why I maid Serenity Yami's sister and not Jounouchi -Joey   
Is A secret !! ::Lol: that will be reviled in time._**  
Parings- **_Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter_**  
Rating- **_R_**  
Copy right- **_I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah (well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…) I did not invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s)  
**credit** for **this story line** belong to **ME**! Ok? **Ok**.  
**Warnings**- My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it **"R**" to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings , Arigato now on to my story._****_

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato/domo - thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Gomen- Sorry  
Moshi ,Moshi -Hello  
Soreja- See you latter  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Niisan- Brother  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Watashi wa - I am  
Desu-(just used to end a sentence.)  
Anatwa dare desu ka- And you are? or Who are you?_**  
Japanese names and English names  
**Anzu Mazaki -Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi -Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi -Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi -Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Sugoroku Mutou -Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda -Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami -Pharaoh- Atemu  
Mai Kuraki -Mai Valentine****_

Chapter 2 To work for love  
When the driver asked were to and Anzu Said the Dragon Casino Yami though she was going to go gamble and he questioning her about it and she said no that she worked there  
"oh?"  
Was all he could muster up at the time Anzu Laughed and explained to him that it was only a job so she could accomplish her dream of basically opening up her own dance studio after she her self became a dancer.  
The two chatted along the way never noticing that there was a car following there's  
Yami was a bit token back at what his future wife was doing for a living ,she worked at a casino, and not any casino the world famous Dragon casino. As they the car pulled up in to the valet Yami's Eyes widened .This is that casino that had every desire for men and women inside of it .The casino was two stories tall with an open patio for viewing and fire torches for outside lighting .Attached to the casino was another tall building with rooms and a club on top. Yami thought back to there conversation in the car . For he knew what the Casino was also famous for there Dancers.  
"Anzu are you a night club dancer at the Casino?"  
Yami asked looking a bit displease with his soon to be wife  
If she were an exotic dancer for a casino, That casino, that could cause scandal  
And that's one thing his parents looked down upon  
Anzu at the time was drinking a bottle of water form the mini bar_**  
(in the limo everyone they have mini bars in limos…so I've heard)  
**_ and choked out a laugh And choked on the water  
"Ra no I don't dance there…they want sexy girls for that sort of thing."  
She said blushing  
"Anzu…?"  
He began worriedly  
"what s it exactly that you do here?"  
she smiled and looked at him seeing the worry in his face  
Her eyes softened and she leaned in to him and whispered  
"nothing that will cause scandal my Pharaoh. I'm a Floor person in sorts,"  
She paused and took a deep breath  
"I deal with the machines, people and money."_**  
**_As the limo pulled to a stopped entirely Anzu told the driver she would be getting out here. Still leaning in to Yami and smiled and brushed back a bit of her messy hair and kissed him on the cheek before opening the door and stepping out  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow my Kotaishi ."  
His face went red she closed the door and walked into the Casino  
he smiled slightly and nodded for the driver to leave  
A pair of Ice cold eyes watched in the distances he watched the young soon to be Princess walk into the casino  
And the young prince Atemu drive away at the corner of his lips played a smile  
"She's a Gambler…maybe. I'd have to see for my self before brining it up to Pharaoh him self."  
He pulled his car in to Valet and the workers recognized him immediately  
And bowed respectively  
"Your Highness to what do we owe this great honor?"  
He looked down at the young valet with his cold eyes tossed him the key's and went in were he was approached by security  
"What do you fools want from me?"  
He sneered coldly at them and crossed his arms as one of them spoke up  
And bowed to him as his voice shook  
"Your Highness…Sir…if we knew you were coming we'd have an escort for you in our fabulous casino...it's not safe for a Man of your status to be her alone."  
And Seto Snorted and his cold eyes became angry  
"I'm aware of that…how ever…. I need not an escort to assist me  
I'm here looking for a girl that just came in I believe her to be a wrench and a Harlot."  
The officer was a bit token back it's true that they had some of the girls in the dance club that worked like that he would have never believe that a Prince would be interested in some one like that a smile played on the offices lips  
"Sir...if you looking for a girl like that you can start in the PIT our Night club"_**  
(the PIT Is My Cosplay group You'll Have to check it out I couldn't help but use my Groups name for a bit of Publicity as far as far as know there is no such night club called the PIT and no such casino called the Dragon Casino they are both figments of my imagination The PIT how ever is cosplay group if you love anime and love dressing up us as charters from any anime please take a look at our small sight thank you…now back to my story)  
**_He pointed the way Seto's face went rigged he knew what the man was thinking  
and grabbed him by the collar  
"Listen you Imbecile this girl has befriended my Fiancé If she is that sort of person  
I have to find out…so don't get an ideas about going to the press."  
And he through the young guard on the ground and snapped his fingers  
as twoof his own guard appeared and His eyes turned a colder shade of blue like Ice  
"Tell you superior I'm her and want to have a word with him."_**(mean while)  
**_Anzu Had showered and changed into her work uniform  
She pulled back her brown hair into a bun a dawned a pair of reading glasses,  
This was her work look ,satisfied with how she looked then proceed to the casino  
floor to clock in on her way Security stopped her"badge please Tea you know better."  
Anzu laughed a bit her English name was easy for the guest to pronounce  
and she pulled out her badge and placed it on Security smiled then frowned  
"what's wrong Bill?"  
Anzu asked concerned  
"Well… I guess you should know just incase he comes on to the casino floor but.."  
He took a deep breath and dropped his voices to a whisper  
"His Royal Highness Princes Seto is here looking for some one and he already had  
two people fired for impure thoughts about him."Anzu was shocked  
"Prince Seto…?"  
Her voices was shaking_**  
/ **oh Ra he followed me….he's trying to expose me…**/  
**_And then it clicked what Bill had said  
"HE WHAT?!"  
Bill cringed and shushed her and waved her on her way Anzu's faces  
was blushing she never snapped like that she always did what she was told.  
What was happening to her? She got into the office and clocked inShe heard voices  
come from behind closed doors Anzu knew what they were talking about and mimicked the voices to her self as she walked towards another corner of the room to get a radio  
"Prince Seto here think of the publicity"  
She sighed and got her radio as the door opened and Seto Stepped out and Her boss voices filled the air  
"We apologizes for the inconvenience Your highness, if you would like to have an escort we can get some one who knows this Casino inside and out to help you find the person your looking for."  
Anzu froze her heart raced and she gulped_**  
/**oh on.. what if he recognizes me?** /  
**_Her boss looked her way and smiled  
"Ah Tea your Early as usual…Why don't you escort the honorable Young Prince Seto Around and assist him in find some one."  
Shocked she took in a deep breath and  
turned to see Seto's Cold stare an her bosses smile  
"Me Sir?"  
She questioned with a small voice  
And Seto's cold voice filled the room  
"Your employee is quiet right I don't think this girl is qualified to assist me in my task."  
Anzu face went red she griped her hands together she was about to tell him off  
Her Boss spoke up to defined her  
"I beg your pardon your Highness you won't find a better person in this casino that knows there way around Tea is the best qualified for this job"  
Seto stared at her looking her up and down she was famillure to him but how and why she was shaking a bit she was Angry at him and he knew it but she held her tong in front of her superiors  
"What ever."  
Seto said coldly and Seared at her  
"So your name is Tea right?"  
She gulped weather she liked it or not she was at work and would have to be have like a business woman  
"Yes Sir…and do to our polices here I can't keep referring you to your Highness….your highness."  
She paused and looked up at him with a serious look  
"what would you like me to call you?" _**  
(An: this is sad cause it's true if you work for a casino they have a lot of rules)  
**_Seto smirked this girl was smart  
"Call me Kaiba."  
She nodded this was only the start of her day she led the way to the casino floor  
"were did you want to start first Mr.Kaiba?"  
He looked down at her and dark blue eyes met her light blue eyes as if a him darning her to say something wrong  
"Take me to the night club."  
She nodded again and lead the way too the PIT  
behind them she noticed his tow body guards  
She politely asked What there names were and the responded with just a hump And Seto Looked baffled at this woman for a moment she was brave to ask name of royal body guards  
"Well the short one with black hair slightly spiked up and in his 20's Ryuuji Otogi the very short body guards but very well built is in his late 20's Yugi Mutou." _**  
(An: you guys can kill me later I'm going some were with this )  
**_Anzu Nodded and They walked in silence and Anzu thought for a moment  
"Excuses me Mr.Kaiba but what dose this person your looking for look like so I may better assist you in your search."  
His cold eyes found her blue ones seeing the glass on this girl suited her  
He smirked in hummer this person this Tea Obviously wanted to do her job and prove him wrong _**  
**_"she's about your height brown hair a bit skinner then you though and Prettier then you."  
He continued seeing her face grow red he heard her knuckles cracking he was amused by this woman she was offended but yet she didn't snap back he was pushing all her buttons and he knew it he wanted to have one more person fired form this place before he left firing those security guards wasn't enough he had to fire this girl now too And he was a bit admired from her actions and holding her tongue he was really shocked When she asked  
"Do you have a picture on hand ,I'm pretty good with faces and this time of the night the Night club is pretty crowded."  
This Girl was holding her ground  
"no"  
He said coldly and they went to the night club Anzu stood by the door as they entered Seto looked back noticing her not following them in side the club  
"are you coming in?"  
He questioned coldly she shook she head and gave a sarcastic smile  
"I'm terribly sorry Sir but I can not enter the club it's against my SOP's.  
I'll await you here after your search then we'll go to the Aquarium top club"  
(**_no such night club called the aquarium top club that I'm aware of_**)_**  
**_He smirked this girl had spunk and this was her pay back he'd have to have his two body guards close for him this club and he opened the doors to a screaming group of People and loud music.  
As the enter end in the club she took a breath of relief and laughed_**  
**_" you'll never find me In there Seto Kaiba…"  
It was about 45 minus later that She looked at her watch and sighed  
"And I have a long way to go."  
And a pair of strong hands clapped her shoulders and she screeched  
And turned to face Seto Kaiba again her face blushing and he had a smirk on his face  
Who ever this girl was she was really doing her job now firing her was out of the question her boss was, as well as her, was right she was qualified to help him but Her face and her eyes so familiar he couldn't figure it out were he'd seen her before  
"Okay the next club please."  
Anzu nodded she noticed something was a bit off about Seto and as she turned to lead the way out of the corner of her ye she saw it there was a bra hanging out of his pants pocket  
She giggled and cleared her voices  
"um Kaiba sir.."  
She said with a amused smile and a blush  
And he looked at her coldly  
How dare she laugh at him and address him in a amused way he'd have her fired after all but then he noticed his two guards had the same look now he was pissed they were laughing at him _**  
**_But Tea continued she was blushing beet red as if embarrassed for him and whispered slightly  
"you'll either want to through the bra away or tuck it deeper in your pants pocket."  
He looked to his right pocket and saw nothing then to his left and then he saw it a pink flowery bra jammed into his pocket it must have been the girl that had hit on him wile inside the club  
He yanked it out and through the bra on the ground be for storming to Otogi and grabbed him by the collar  
"it was your job to make sure that girl didn't touch me."  
Seto pulled back a fist to punch him but Anzu Screamed out  
"NO!"  
She covered her mouth  
Seto Released his guard  
As Seto's cold eyes turned on her, Her sharp out burst had given him a clue  
He new that voice she bowed her head and with a whisper added  
"I'm sorry sir but you can't hit him in here ,not in this building I'm responsible for all of my guest safety and that includes you and your guards I should have been in the club with you…so don't blame Otogi…blame me."  
Anzu's voices was shaking and she was looking at the ground she needed her job for school and she was risking it for his body guard she shouldn't have said any thing and kept quiet but now Anzu had over steeped her boundaries she now  
Seto's fullest interest she was willing to place her job on the line for Otogi his body guard a smirked reached his lips and he pushed his way past her to the elevators of the hotel  
"well..?"  
He snared coldly  
"are you going to escort us to the Aquarium top or not?"  
Anzu saw the look in his eyes_**  
/ **dear Ra he know…I know he knows who I am_  
And with a slight nodded of her head she walked passed him to the Aquarium top_****_

Once again he went in the club and his guard followed she gulped and sighed after being left alone she looked at her class ring and her heart raced  
"oh Ra…what if he saw this ring and figured out who I was…?"  
She whispered to her self  
She looked around to see if an one was watching her she slowly took off her ring and kissed it before putting in on a chain around her neck  
"please forgive me."  
A Tear ran down her face as she tucked the Ring and chain in her uniform blouse  
And Seto and his guards came out Seto was pissed were the hell was The Soon to be Princess Anzu and then he took one look at his escort as she took off her glasses and wiped her tears away from her face and placed her glasses back on  
"what's wrong with you.?"  
His cold voices caused her to jump  
"er….um…nothing Mr.Kaiba….was the girl your looking for in there?"_**  
**_Her voices was really shaking he was in and out of there really quick  
"she wasn't in there…………. no one was in there."  
"Gomen...I forgot to mention the Aquarium top is for High rollers during the week end and isn't open right now."  
Seto Cringed She was Deliberately Making fun of him in her own way She was making sure he was paying for Humiliating her about her looks and weight she had a small smile that played her lips as she continued talking about the other facility's in the Casino. She led the way back to the elevators  
"So Mr.Kaiba were do you want to look next on the Casino Floor or the Dance Lounge?"  
Her voice Seto Couldn't' place her voices He Looked at his watch  
"No I doubt the Girl I'm looking for stayed here for this long."  
Anzu Looked at her watch it had been 6 hours since they started Seto's search here  
A puzzled look came on her face it didn't seam that long it was only 30 minutes ago that they were at the PIT and the guys were in there what seamed like 45 minutes. But she nodded and pulled out a cell phone and started to dailsome numbers  
"in any case Mr. Kaiba would you like me to arrange a meal and lodgings for the night?"  
"No …I'll be leaving."  
She closed the phone and nodded as the elevator came to the ground floor and stopped she leas them to the Valet Doors  
And bowed respectively towards him  
"thank you for Visiting Us today Mr.Kaiba I do hope you come back next time to enjoy your self."  
She added with a bit of a laugh  
He held out his right hand for her to shake and she held out her left very glad to have token of her class ring  
"Thank you Miss Tea…..what is your last name?"  
He questioned coldly no one ever asked her for her last name before  
She gulped  
"….my last name?"  
He looked at her with a cold smile she feared him a bit or was it fear of losing her job_**  
**_"Yes your last name so I can tell your boss of your actions tonight."  
His voices was cold and it sent chills down her spine she took a deep breath and stood tall and looked him in the eyes and smiled before saying  
"Gardner…full name Tea Gardner."  
And they shook hands  
And he left she sighed and sat in a near by chair  
"that was too close."  
then it dawned in her ,her boss didn't know who Tea Gardner was and she got up and quickly ran to the offices  
Anzu's day was finally over and as she waited for her ride a co worker came up behind her  
"Anzu...what have you gotten your self into?"  
She looked at her friend closely an smiled  
"well you know me Solomon...I'm always in trouble but today I actually behaved due to a guest I was escorting."_**  
**_The old man looked at her  
"Do tell…"  
She shook her head  
"You know I can't."  
And then she saw the bus in the distances  
"theirs my bus see you tomorrow Solomon!"  
She waved and ran to the Bus Solomon just shook his head  
"Anzu…I know what it is you hiding and it's only a matter of time before the world or the casino knows about it." _****_

To be continued  
A/N: okay so Anzu is a bit deice in this fan fic but I think it add into the charter I want her to be ,I mean I wanted her to be a little naïve, aka not recognizing Yami for being the prince of the world...get what I mean?  
I know it's shorter then my other fan fic but it's okay  
Definitions for certain things will be her at the bottom with the little start thingy_**  
Harlot -**_defined as hooker or Hore in the old day's….wrench just as bad think of it as a slut or bitch you get my drift_**  
PIT -s**_tands for a Place In Time my cosplay group_**  
  
Come check it out **__****_

On the next chapter of A forbidden love  
Seto Keeps fallowing Anzu and Yami to the Casino and  
Anzu Is being an Escort for Seto only Seto doesn't know it's her.  
Yami's Parents find out about there son's soon to be bride and announce it to the world  
Serenity and Anzu Have there first class there's only one problem Mai Is there teacher_****_

Chapter 3 The First class and the stalker


	3. The First Class and the Stalker

_**Forbidden Love**_

Konnichiwa I've started the this chapter finally I made the second chapter so short so I'm goanna make it all up to you with this chapter I promises and every thin including why Yugi is working for Seto will be reviled this is a mystery and romance fan fic after all Right?_**  
Parings- **_Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter_**  
Rating- **_**R**_**  
Warnings- **_My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it "R" to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings   
Copy right- I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah (well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…) I did _**n**_ot invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s) credit for this story ling belong to ME! Ok? Ok.  
Arigato now on to my story._****_

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato/domo - thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Gomen- Sorry  
Moshi ,Moshi -Hello  
Soreja- See you latter  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Niisan- Brother  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Watashi wa - I am  
Desu-(just used to end a sentence.)  
Anatwa dare desu ka- And you are? or Who are you?_**  
Japanese names and English names  
**_Anzu Mazaki -Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi -Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi -Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi -Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Sugoroku Mutou -Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda -Tristan Taylor  
Shadi  
Aishizu -Isis Ishtar  
Marilk-Marik Ishtar  
Rishid  
Bakura Ryo- Bakura  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami -Pharaoh- Atemu  
Kujyaku Mai -Mai Valentine_****_

Chapter 3 The First class and the stalker  
Solomon watched the young figure race to the bus and board it as it drove away a limo drove up to him and a cold voice called out to him his eyes turned to see that of Seto Kaiba  
"Pr…Pr…Prince Seto!"  
He stammered and bowed his head with respect  
"come here."  
His cold voices said and the door opened and Solomon stepped in  
"I have a job for you…"  
He said with a cold voices and a hard stare  
Solomon gulped  
"yes sir…what would you have me do."  
Seto grinned and laughed  
"Solomon I know you…you've worked for me before."  
And he nodded and looked to see the short body guard looking at the ground_**  
**_"That may be true...but what do you want form me now you released me when Yugi took my place…"(1)  
Solomon leaned forward to attack Seto but a strong hand held him back  
"father please."  
He said in a sad whisper his light crimson eyes slightly filled with tears this wasn't the first time he stopped his dad form Killing Seto  
Seto laughed a bit  
"it be wise to listen to my offer Solomon…. For if you do this I will release both of you  
From the duties you are now in."  
Yugi and Solomon looked at each other then at Seto  
"You can't mean…"  
Yugi begin and Seto looked at him coldly  
"remember you place …Yugi Moto You are my guard you have no say in this matter only him."  
And Solomon nodded  
"Good here's what you need to do for me…"_**  
**(Else were)**  
**_ Anzu reached home and flopped on her bed she sighed it had be a long day escorting Seto around and not blowing her cover she giggled in spite of her self  
He was totally clueless as to who she was she pulled the chain with the ring on it from her blouse and sighed again  
"I'm…going to be his bride?"  
She questioned to no one she held the ring close to her heart and closed her eyes  
"Yami...my Kotaishi"  
She whispered an fell in to a deep sleep unknown to her a pair of cold light purple eyes watch from the shadows of her room_**  
(okay it's magically the next day)  
**_Anzu woke form bed and got ready for her class today  
she would be his intended bride she pulled the ring off of the chain and placed it on her left finger as she showered_**  
**_Then got into her school uniform and caught the bus to class  
As she walked on the campus two tall figures approached her Honda  
And Jounouchi she gave them a smile and escorted her to her dance class with serenity  
The two girls hugged each other and went into conversation  
"Anzu…Yami told me you work…were do you work?'  
The young girl asked Anzu Blushed a bit and told Serenity all about it unknown to them  
The cold purple eyes watched behind a pair of sun glasses his wild white hair was pulled back and he smirked  
"this is going to be better then I thought."  
And he watched the two girls enter into the dance room  
Yugi watched the two girls as well He knew who serenity was but the  
girl with short brown hair seamed so familiar to him her posies and smile  
he saw Otogi nodded and He sighed and followed the girls inside the dance  
room In the front of the class Stood an old man Anzu Gasped_**  
**_''SOLOMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
Serenity was a bit shocked her self how did Anzu know there Sensei  
And he giggled  
"Ah Mazaki Anzu It's good you came to class."  
Anzu put her hand on her hips and gave him a stern look  
"Oh..I mean…er…this is my other job I told you about."  
Anzu Giggled and gave the old man a supportive hug before taking her place  
Anzu noticed Yugi and the other Odd man and she whispered to Serenity  
"Hey..Serenity...I kind of guessed that One of the Suits is back there for you but who are they really?"  
Serenity Looked backed and smiled   
"Okay I know you know who Yugi is…he's here for me as for the guy in White hair that's Bakura…My Parents Guard he's here for Atemu's Bride. He's here for you"_**  
**_  
As the Class begun another pair of cold blue eyes watched the two Princess of the school. It was only there other day that her parents had a talk with the Pharaoh and his queen .Her parents had told her that there would be an arranged marriage  
Much like Seto's And Serenity' she tightened her fist and punched out the a near by wall  
"She'll Pay for humiliating me."  
And she went to the back of the class plotting her revenge  
She watched closely as Each student got up to show what dance they Knew Serenity was up first As the Music started she wasn't very graceful but she kept her rhythm and Mai new why she wasn't as grace full as other dancers she's seen she knew all of Serenity's secrets After all that's how she helped out her cousin (3)  
Serenity took a small bow as the music ended and Seto Came in she saw him and smiled gently and curtsied a bit before sitting next to Anzu_**  
**_"Mazaki Anzu…Your up."  
Solomon called he saw Seto in the Back His heart stopped for a breathless instant  
He had yet to Tell Seto About Anzu  
He Knew Anzu's Secret and he wasn't about to tell the Dangerous Prince  
Anzu Stood up as the music filled the Air and she started to dance  
her movements graceful as a swan each step landing perfectly  
with the rhythm of the song the song was coming to it's end as she did a ballerina spin and did a graceful bow ,as the song stopped, that would do her justice in the royal courtSeto Eyed her Who was she This Bride of the future  
Pharaoh she held such mysteries around her  
Her perfect posture as she rose for her bow and looked around the class room her flash flushed  
The Class had there mouth hanging openAnd Solomon Smiled And started the applauses  
She Quickly returned next to Serenity her face still red  
She felt the cold purple eyes staring at her an she looked his way out of the corner of her eyes And saw no emotion what so ever just then she too noticed Seto and Mai _**  
**_Anzu was a bit taken back but she tried to concentrate on the class  
First Her friend form work was here at school and her senshi no less and now This  
Seto Talked to the Guard and left the class after exchanging a hard look with Mai  
after the class was dismissed Anzu and Serenity were the first that were allowed to leave Anzu Said her goodbyes to Solomon  
"I'll see you at work Grandpa."  
Anzu Said teasingly and walked out the door with Serenity  
Yugi Stayed a bit behind and looked at his father  
"So father have you found out Who Anzu really is?"  
Solomon nodded  
"I did but to tell Seto this information it would look bad for the Pharaoh.  
I'm sorry my Son you'll Just have to sort this puzzle your self I can't intervene."  
Solomon bowed to his son Yugi's closed his hand in a fist and looked away from his father  
"your not my father."  
he said coldly And walked out the door Solomon's Eyes filled with tears  
"Anzu-Chan I've kept you safe for a bit but all to soon the world will know what your hiding ."  
Behind Solomon one student remained_**  
**_'_ so Anzu the future bride of Pharaoh holds a secret._'  
Her eyes turned cold and she brushed back her long blond hair_**  
' **now if I can just find out what it is.**'  
**_ Mai quickly left the room with out Solomon's notices  
Mai followed Serenity and Anzu around with out them noticing her  
Seto Approached the two girls and the guard around them bowed with respect  
Anzu Crossed her arms Dangerously and looked at Him coldly  
He smirked  
" Anzu, His royal Highness Prince Atemu Request that you join Him for lunch."  
His cold words gave her a slight chill she brushed back some of her hair  
And he gave a mocking bow And smiled politely to Serenity  
Anzu Was a Bit token back and then smiled at Serenity Her self  
"I guess I'm going on my first date."  
Yugi steeped up and Seto nodded  
"take her to the Royal dinning area."  
He commanded coldly before grabbing Serenity and dragging her away some were_**  
(2) **_Anzu followed the guards to the ball room felling a bit sorry for Serenity  
As she walked in two adult figures stand next to Atemu talking to him  
"Son...it's for the benefit of the future that you marry the bride we picked for you."_**  
**_His father said with a deep voices Atemu looked at the ground a bit fluttered in the face  
"No father I can't you see…."  
Anzu Gasped out loud over hearing part of her conversation and quickly covered her mouth she never expected to be meeting Yami's Parents so soon  
The Queen Smiled and looked her way seeing the young girl standing there she quickly took a likening to her  
"Atemu...is there some one you want us to meet."  
Her soft voice and his Fathers startled surprised caused him to perk up and look back at the door  
There she stood her hair down and partly wavy her blue eyes wide with a bit of shock in them a smirk crossed his lips  
"Yes mother…. As I was about to say I have chosen my bride to be and it is this woman right here."  
He turned around after facing his parents and walked up to her slowly and took her left hand and placed a kiss on it as a blush roses in her cheeks _**  
**_Heat suddenly filled her body and her breath shortened and her heart raced he looked in to her eye and saw the desire in them  
For him she had tasted like cinnamon on there first kiss and she smelled of apples her lips were pink and kissable . His since of mind gone as he lowered his mouth on hers just a small taste of her that's all he wanted and he knew once his father saw this kiss there would be no objections.  
His mouth covered hers her today her lips tasted like cherry's. Cherry's with a touch of the cinnamon in it ,but with this kiss he wanted more ,her eyes had fluttered shut enjoying his hot lips on hers. He slowly eases her mouth opened with his tough and deepened the kiss she moaned, he knew then she was never taken any father then this he slowly broke the kiss as to no frighten her and he looked in to her flushed faces and saw her swollen lips And smiled  
"Gomen...My Kotaishi …demo…now no one can take you from me."  
A puzzled look came a cross her face  
The King clapped slightly  
"well my son….I see you have made Up your mind…What is you name my dear.?"_**  
**_He turned to Anzu she was still a bit speech less and breathless the color still high in her cheeks She Looked at Atemu father and noticed the strong rebalances and kind ness she knew she had nothing to fear  
She politely curtsied and took a deep breath  
"Watashi wa Mazaki Anzu Desu."  
Again she felt two pairs of eyes on her one cold blue the other cold purple she raised her self form her curtsy and took a quick look around and only seeing Bakura  
She Kept her attention on Atemu's Parent's  
Atemu's Mother looked a lot like Serenity and Anzu quickly liked her  
Anzu , Yami, and his parent's ate lunch together and talked about a great many thing's Yami and Paul (4) mostly talked business while Anzu and Kathy talked about There first meeting. The Lunch went on for an hour well into Anzu's and Yami's next class Anzu grew a bit Nervous Mai was her teacher in this class the one she and Yami were in together_**  
**_"Queen Kathy...I real hate to be so rude and forward …demo…..My next class has just started I think we should reschedule for another time."  
She bowed her head Paul and Kathy were taken back by this young Beauty other girls would just sit there and skip class yet Paul New Yami was in that class as well and he clapped his son on the back.  
"Well my son…your bride to be is right you have a class to go to we'll reschedule for another time."  
Anzu Head perked up and she smiled at Paul as Yami helped her out of the char and walked with her to class  
Kathy looked at her husbanded and smiled  
"Our son has chosen from his heart."  
Paul Looked down at her  
"Just like I have."  
He looked up to Bakura  
"Fallow Yami…and protect him at all cost for the time is near."  
Bakura bowed and left as Paul embraced Kathy I his arms_**  
(In Mai's Class)  
**_Anzu and Yami Come in and Mai Snaps  
"HOW DARE YOU MAZAIKI COMINING IN LATE I SHOULD DISS MISS YOU OUT RIGHT…."_**  
**_Suddenly she sees Yami Be hind Anzu and stops dead cold and begins icily  
"Your Highness forgive me I did not see you with this…"  
And she curtsied with respect  
Yami Looked at her coldly he knew what she was about to say  
"Miss Valentine...are you the Sensei_** (5) **_for this class?"_**  
**_She stood strait and her face went pale Anzu Looked at Yami  
And touched his shoulder   
As he looked into her blue eyes  
She smiled sweetly a genuine smile  
And said ever so softly  
"let's get our set's…"  
an he smiled too   
she turned her eyes on to the Light blue one that looked at her with disbelief_**  
**_"Miss Valentine please forgive our tardiness may we join the class?"  
It felt that at that moment every pair of eyes was on the trio including another pair of dark blue eyes and a cocky smile He knew that There was something Up with the Soon to be bride Mai mumbled an of course with frustration written on her face she stormed up to the front of her class and continued the lesson  
Anzu and Yami sat together With Seto and Serenity towards the back of the class ,Anzu Tried to pay attention in class every now and then a Female student would pass her a note asking to trade set's with them so thy could be part of Pharaoh's Harem or A Male Student would ask her to marry them instead of The soon to be Pharaoh all letter ended up the same being torn up while she blushed scarlet and mumble curses under her breath.  
Yami watching the entire seen every now and then gave a slight chuckle.  
Once accidentally placed his hand on her thigh giving it a slight squeezed causing her to scream Right in Seto's Ear thus Mai giving the Royal couples to leave the class  
Mai was furious  
'_ How dare that Bitch scream in my class I'll get her some how_._**'  
**_She was crushing the chalk in her hand as she Yelled at the class  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU ASSES WAITING FOR YOUR DISSMISSED!"  
The entire class quickly ran out of the room not wanting to face her wrath  
Mai left the class only to see the Royal Couples still there Anzu Stood with Serenity and  
Anzu Was a tomato Red as Yami Talked with Seto a few feet away  
"Seto It was my fault that Anzu Screamed she thought that…"  
"SAVE IT ATEMU! I know some thing about your bride to be."  
Anzu's face went pale Serenity gasped and Mai grinned  
Yami narrowed his eyes and looked at him coldly_**  
**_" And what that Might be Seto?"  
And Seto Laughed and gave a mocking bow  
"I don't have enough proof yet But I soon Will My Pharaoh."  
And he turned on his heal and walked away Serenity looked at Anzu  
With a bit of pity and soon followed her Betrothed  
Anzu Looked at Yami with questions filling her mind  
" BY Ra Yami what if he knows?"  
Her voices shaking and tears threaten to spill from her eyes she knew that once he found out That She was actually Tea Her small safe haven would be gone she would have to be the Princess She was falling hard for Yami but she had her own dreams And he respected that He waned her to accomplish those dreams and be noble  
Covering her mouth to hold back her sobs Yami Quickly embraced her_**  
**_"My Kotaishi I promise you He won't find out I'll do what I must to see to that."  
"Oh Yami."  
She whimpered in to his chest and the stroked her hair to clam her down  
"Come we need to get you there…It's almost time."  
Anzu Nodded and they walked away  
Mai over hearing the entire conversation was jumping with Joy  
"THANK YOU RA!"  
She squealed and followed  
"Now if only I can find out what her secret is."_**  
( there magically at the casino)  
**_Mai drove behind the limo as it pulled into Valet She saw Yami Get out with Anzu as she kissed him passionately and then ran inside he smirked and hoped back in the limo and then drove off as she fully stopped and got out of the Car she Knew what Casino this was  
"OH MY GOD SHE'S A STRUMPENT!"_**  
**_She handed her Keys to a driver and ran in to see if she could find her  
But upon entering her eyes widen  
"I'm going to need help."  
And then a cold voices spooked her  
"welcome to my world Cousin. I know some one that will help us."  
Mai turned to see her cousin Seto behind her and smiled  
As the both walked towards the Machine department  
As Anzu Entered her heart stopped  
'Oh my god there both here!'  
She Gulped and walked up to him before nodding slightly  
"Mr.Kaiba Your back to what do we owe this Great honor."_**  
**_Mai Smiled evilly she liked this girl she was easily manipulated and she knew it  
She looked at her Badge and saw Tea on it She closely looked at the young girl  
She wasn't a beauty like Anzu Her Hair was pulled back and she wore glasses on her cerulean face her uniform hid the fact that she was very feminism but Mai thought she was just fat. Yugi also smiled the girl Some thing was nagging him in the back of his mind about Tea And then His Father Came in.  
:SOLOMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
Mai's voice backed sharp and Anzu winced  
"I beg you pardon Miss…? "  
Anzu looked at her already knowing her name But then spoke  
"Oh Namea wa?"  
Yugi's faces went white he know who this was It was Anzu the same voice hair color  
and Eye color He smiled h_**e **_knew all to well that this indeed was a perfect disguise  
Mai Seared at her  
"I'm Mai Valentine Seto's Cousin you Wrench."  
And then brushed her hair back with her hand with a humph  
"Miss Valentine but Mr.Moto work's here as well as a school if I'm not miss token…by any chance do you go to that school?"  
Yugi Looked at his father now understanding why His father was risking his Life for this girl she was unique.  
Mai Smeared  
"My aren't you a smart cookie. Can we just find the Hore and get this over with?"  
She said looking at Seto who nodded in agreement and Anzu led the way._**  
( it's been magically 8 hours)  
**_Mai was Pissed  
"OH HOW COME WE CAN"T FIND HER SETO I KNOW SHE CAME IN!"  
Seto sighed he was pissed to this was the second time Anzu the bride of the soon to be Pharaoh had out smarted him and now his Cousin( no that it's hard) he cracked his knuckles and started towards the exit  
"Come Mai.. We'll try again tomorrow ."  
Anzu Smiled and bowed respectively  
"please come again."  
Her voices said semi sweetly  
As Yugi headed words the Door he stops in font of Anzu and whispers to her  
"I can now see why my Father ;likes you so for now your secret is safe Anzu."  
Seto Yelled for him and he left a pale Anzu staring after them  
"Oh Ra …I'm Dead."_****_

To be continued  
1 ::lmao: this is a mystery mina san you goanna have to keep guessing_**  
2 **_…I think I made Seto to be a bit of an Ass -.- but it's all good it goes with my story idea_**  
3 **_ Did you figure out How's Mai cousin Is? well…..Mai and  
Seto Are Cousins in my story :Lol; you guys can hate me latter  
I'll bring that up latter_**  
4 **_Paul is what I'm goanna call Atemu's Father from now on cause it gets really hard to keep writing Atemu's father all the time or The Pharaoh Oh the Queen's name will be Kathy OK…K  
The only reason why I'm calling Yami's father Paul I forgot the  
Egyptian name and it's getting tiring to keep writing there names like that  
_** 5 **_Sensei in case you don't know is teacher in Japanese_**  
On the next chapter of A forbidden love  
**_Anzu and Atemu are on again on there way to the dragon Casino And Yugi joins them  
That's hen he realizes Who Anzu Is….TEA!  
Mai Follows Anzu to work Soon Every one in the world finds out that  
Anzu goes often to the dragon casino And Atemu Parents are told as wel_**l  
(can we guess who told?)**_

Chapter 4 The forgotten Promise


	4. A forgotten promise

_**Forbidden Love**_

He he I do love a good Mystery I bet you want to know why Bakura is now in the fic and who was in Anzu's room?_**  
Parings- **_Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter_**  
Rating- **_**R**_**  
Warnings- **_My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it "R" to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings   
_**Copy right**_- I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah _well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…_I did not invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s) credit for this story line belong to ME! Ok? Ok.  
Arigato now on to my story._****_

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato/domo - thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Gomen- Sorry  
Moshi ,Moshi -Hello  
Soreja- See you latter  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Niisan- Brother  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Watashi wa - I am  
Desu-(just used to end a sentence.)  
Anatwa dare desu ka- And you are? or Who are you?  
wakaremasen. I don't understand  
Ego wa - English  
Yami- darkness_**  
Japanese names and English names  
**_Anzu Mazaki -Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi -Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi -Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi -Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Sugoroku Mutou -Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Shadi  
Aishizu -Isis Ishtar  
Marilk-Marik Ishtar  
Rishid  
Bakura Ryo- Bakura  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami -Pharaoh- Atemu  
Kujyaku Mai -Mai Valentine_****_

Chapter 3 The forgotten promise  
Anzu was in a panic not only when ever Yami Kissed her but now  
Yugi one of Seto's Guards knew her secret tear's fell down her cheek as she slowly fell to the floor"Oh Ra."  
She covered her mouth and held back sobs  
"It's over."  
Solomon came up be hind her and knelt down to the floor  
"Tea. what's wrong."  
"He knows' …Yugi knows I'm Anzu as well as Tea."  
He raped his arms around her in a fatherly embrace  
"It's going to be okay."_**  
**_he whispered as the tears went down her face she shook her head violently  
"if he tells my safe haven is doomed to be destroyed .''  
Anzu got up with Solomon's help  
And gave him a genuine smile  
"Arigato Solomon demo…I have to tell them."  
She took a deep breath and brought back that beautiful composure that made  
Anzu who she was and she walked in to the officesPausing before opening the  
doors she pulled out her ring from the safety of her breast took it off the chain and  
put it on her finger tears still falling from her face trying to steady her self before turning the nod and facing her fate  
As she walked she felt her steps grew heavy if she was to let go there would be only one choice for her to be left and that would be to swallow her pride and go home  
She raised her hand and knocked on the door and a booming voice answered  
"COME IN TEA!"_**  
**_She swallowed hard she alone knew that by have the boss know it was her it could only mean one thing trouble  
She strained her self tall if it was one thing she learned it was never to bow down to  
any one or any thing She opened the door to find her supervisors beaming at her  
"WELL DONE!"  
They all shouted her faces was red and confused  
' _did the figure it out?_'  
She wondered to her self as they all shook her hand and pat her on the back  
Puzzled by what was happening she looked at each of her superiors as the talked some more  
"It's going to be superb if he pops the question to her."  
"Yeha ..Hey Tea do you want us to call you Anzu-sama or Tea-sama?_**(1)  
**_Tea Gasped  
"NANI! NANI desu ka?"  
"Anzu.."  
Her boss begin and the room stilled  
"I mean Tea please try again in English"  
She shook her head  
"Gomen…. Demo wakaremasen."_**(2.)  
**_"Ego wa Anzu san."  
He smirked knowing she must really be confused to loose her  
train of though and start her Japanese's  
"Hai."  
She comment finally  
"I don't understand what's going on please explain."  
Her boss smiled and gestured for her to sit down  
"Tea did you watch the news today?"  
She shook her head  
"no I didn't I was with Princes Seto and his cousin."_**  
'** that aragonite basted and that bitch that are out to get me**'  
**_She thought to her self with a shy smile on her lips  
Her boss broke her train of thought  
"Well..Anzu it seams the Princes Of the  
world has chosen a bride and she has been seen coming here a lot recently."  
She gulped she knew she was found out and soon she would have to faces the music  
He boss smiled and continued  
"His royal Highness just stated that an employee of the casino who would make a good bride was helping him with his search for the mysterious soon to be princess Tea your Famous now our phones have been ringing off the hook with Rich powerful men wanting to meet you."  
Anzu face whet white  
"WHAT?"  
She covered her face with both her hands and murmured under her breath  
that's when her boss say the ring And he gestured for the other superiors to leave  
"Tea…what are you not telling me."  
She clasped her hands together and cried  
"I'm the bride to be."  
Her eyes tight shut and her hands in prayer mode her boss sighed  
"We defiantly have a problem."  
She put her hands into her lap and looked up at her boss  
" The thing is Seto and Mai don't know that Me Tea  
Gardner that is helping them out to find me Anzu Mazaki ..  
what I mean to say is there both dumber then bricks."  
Her boss looked at her crossly  
"ANZU!"  
He shouted causing her to jump  
"SETO IS A PRINCE SOON TO BE MARRIED TO SERENITY THE PRINCESS OF OUR WORLD I WILL NOT HACE YOU DISRESPECTING THEM LIKE THAT EVEN IF YOU TOO ARE ROYALTY!"  
Her soft blue eyes filed with tears she had it bending over to her boss and her superiors  
Ever since she was hired she had worked hard to learn every thing she needed to know  
Her hands locked into a fist, she stood up"Do you think I asked for this?"  
Tears ran down her face  
"I BOW DOWN TO NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU!"  
and with that she ran out the door.  
A pair of cold eyes followed  
The Pharaoh's body guard was told to keep on eye on her he knew her secrets' all of them  
A grin crossed his evil face And the Young Princes Seto And Atemu didn't  
He begin to wonder witch Prince would take the throne First in order to do so an Eire would be needed  
He followed her to her tiny apartment that she called home and quiet made his way into the shadows of her room that's were he found her tears falling on to her pillow and sobbing a name  
"Oh Niisan….Niisan…were are you when I need you.?"_**  
(AT Atemu's Home Aka The world Palace)  
**_ The King and queen are sitting at there throne as Seto and Mai Stood in front of them  
"You wished to seek an audience with us?"  
Kathy's Sweet voices called down Seto looked up with a face worried look  
"You Majesty…I have reason to believe that Atemu's Future bride will bring scandal to our family."  
Paul and Kathy looked at each other and then back down at the  
cousins the queen folded her hands in her lap and softly spoke  
"Seto…why would you say that we have meet with this Mazaki  
Anzu and she seams to fit Atemu nicely."  
Mai pretended to cry and fell to the floor  
"Oh Your Majesty if only you knew."  
She said in-between fake sobs  
Kathy was token back and Paul stepped in  
"Knew What Mai…..Is there something we should know about Atemu's Future bride?"  
Mai Nodded and Seto put a conferring arm around His cousin  
" Your Majesty we have seen the soon to be bride Pharaoh going into the  
Dragon Casino A Employee there had helped us with our search but to no  
avail we could not find Anzu to bring her here before you."  
Seto Said rubbing Mai's back and with a slight whisper"It's all over Mai.. They have been told."  
"but…but….but that place is known for…."  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh I know my cousin ….I know."  
Kathy and Paul's eyes widen they too know what that casino was famous for  
"Thank you Mai …Seto. You'll be handsomely rewarded for this info."  
"AAAATTTEEEMMMUUU!"  
Kathy screamed and Mai covered her ears she knew the queen was some one you didn't want to be bad sides on  
Atemu strolled in  
"Yes Mother."  
He was looking board but pulled together when he saw how angry his parents were  
"Atemu…My Son Seto has told us some very disturbing news."  
Yugi stood in the back he smiled slightly he could spill the beans now  
if he wished but he wanted to see the young prince solve this  
Puzzle he was after all the king of games He looked at his parents with confusion  
"It's about your bride to be that you have chosen."  
"Anzu….what's sort of news father?"  
But he knew he knew all to well  
His mother looked at Atemu with pity  
"You will not wed Her for now your current engagement will be to the bride we chooses."  
His amethyst eyes harden  
"Why Father?"  
"We can not have a Princess or soon to be princess that goes to The Dragon Casino."  
Atemu's eyes widen in shock and fear  
"WHAT?"  
Kathy Looked at the ground  
"It too much scandal Yami…"  
Atemu felt It started to fell that presence again a presence long forgotten  
"SO WHAT?…I CAN'T MARRY HER DUE TO SHE GOSES  
TO THE CASINO..THAT'S NOT SUGNIFICATNE ENOUGH FOR ME!"  
Kathy Since it too so did Paul that presence in there son the darkness in his nick name Yami(3)  
"Atemu….we have witness."  
"I COULD CARE LESS!"  
And he stormed out he had to find her he had to be with her  
The darkness was coming and she was his only light if he didn't find her soon darkness would be all that's left  
and Anzu would pay the price. And for a brief moment the darkness one he mumbled past  
Seto and Mai  
" don't care if she works there She's mine." 

_**  
To Be continued  
**_AHAHAHA   
love this just one big twist after another   
I decided to make Anzu have a brother   
I'll be going into that in further detail in my next chapter_**  
1- **_Okay ever one Tea and Anzu are the same person Seto is just plain stupid in my fan fic  
I do Like Seto And some time in this fic I'll show his soft side….maybe Sama is how you show some one with a lot of power respect like a princes or princes_**s  
2- **_My Japanese List is getting long I have to add in new words I think I'll leave out the Japanese word list from now on it's a Page long 0.o_**  
3- **_Yami means darkness every one_**  
On the next chapter of A forbidden love  
**_Atemu's darkness is slowly consuming his body and his hunt is now for his bride  
Anzu Is trying to cope with her work When Atemu Finds Her His darkness is complete  
He's now Yami Can Any one Save Anzu before it's too late?_****_

Chapter 4 The Yami no Atemu

_**  
**_


	5. Yami no Atemu

_**Forbidden Love**_

Parings- Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter_**  
Rating- R  
Warnings-**_ My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it_** "R" **_to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings _**  
Copy right- **_I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah (well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…) I did not invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s) credit for this story line belong to ME! Ok? Ok.  
Arigato now on to my story._****_

Chapter 4 The Yami no Atemu  
  
Anzu just ran she didn't care were the cold purple eyes followed her his orders were to watch her  
Atemu the Future Pharaoh had instructed him a cold smile crossed his faces  
"If only the Princess knew …I do and un till that time comes imoto-chan I 'l be waiting."  
Thunder crashed across the dark sky darkness had come and the rain pored  
Anzu's running steps slowed as the rain hit her she looked up to the sky as lighting danced a crossed in and the rain washed away her already fallen tears her hair stuck to her head as she pulled it out of the pony tail she kept it up in for work her medium length brown hair flowed down and danced every so softly as the wind brushed it and cars raced past her still looking into the sky and tears still falling her voices cracked  
"Niisan…doko desu ka?"  
And she be again to walk again she wasn't far form home her once semi wavy hair was becoming strait as the rain fell on her and er feet dragged the cold purple eyes harden  
"Baka…Anzu no BAKA."  
His voices cried out Anzu recognized his voices and turned to see how was there only to come face to face with a person she feared her eyes widened as her voices filled with fear  
"O...O…Okasan?"  
Her faces went white and her eyes rolled back and her word went blank  
The Figure who wasn't her mother caught her and he swore under his breath.  
And carried her to his apartment._**  
(now on to the Search)  
**_Atemu felt his darker half it had almost killed every one he cringed he needed his Hikari  
His Anzu from the moment there lips touched her light filled him he needed to see her  
His growing hunger to have her and swallow her to his darkness was growing he felt it he too walked in the rain in search for his bride his possession  
"NO!"  
He shouted to no one  
"I DON'T OWN HER!"  
But the darkness was there  
' But don't you..  
You claimed her lips...  
those spicy lips that tasted like cinnamon and cherry.".  
"NOOOOOOO!"_****_

He screamed and be again to run he felt his dark half fill with lust for the innocent he willingly put in his grasp In to Yami's grasp he shut his yes as he ran out in the street and a car was speeding down his way His Crimson eyes widen and then filled with a tint of red the horn blazing and trying to stop the evil smile crossed his lips as a red energy surrounded Atemu  
"I win."  
His once soft voices was filled with seduction as he watch evil as the car trying to stop  
Yami Held out his hand and the car stopped the Passengers had baffled looks on there face as Yami Laughed  
"TO THE SHADOWS WITH YOU!"  
And the car disappeared passengers and all. As Yami No Atemu evil laughter filled the Air_****_

To Be continued  
:lol: just kidding I had to grab a snack were was I Oh Yeah

( The Mysterious mans room)

Anzu's eyes slowly opened to find her self on a very hard bed and a in a very messy room_**  
**'This isn't my Apartment**'  
**_She sat up and looked around as her most unlikely guest walked in  
"Solomon…"  
Her voices whispered  
He chuckled a bit and then shook his head  
"No Anzu...I didn't save you."  
He said as if reading her mind  
And then his eyes whet to the door Anzu's eyes followed both falling on Yugi  
Who was now drying his hair.  
"Doshite"  
Her eyes filled with tears again  
"Like I was goanna let you sleep in the rain like some drowned kitten."  
He said with a slight blush  
Anzu Shook her head  
"No…not that… Buy why…. Why do you work for Seto?"  
Yugi raised and eye brow  
"You didn't want me to save you?"  
Anzu blushed realizing what she said  
'Gomen.. demo Some times I mess up my words…Arigato for saving me  
But you looked like…"  
"Your Okasan?"  
Anzu turned a brighter shaded of red  
"Iie…I didn't mean it like that I was thinking about her."  
Yugi Smiled a bit  
"It's okay."  
He stepped out and brought her some warm tea.  
"here so you don't get Sick Atemu would worry."  
Anzu Smiled at the sound his name did to her heart it made it flutter_**  
**'Am I in love?'**  
**_She thought as she drank he tea he heart was filled with pain_**  
**'If I am why dose my heat hurt,'**  
**_She felt her self grow sleep  
"why am I so tired.?"  
Her Eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward as Solomon looked on  
"Yugi…WHY?"  
He Shouted only to see another figure standing in the door  
"Bakura?"  
He stood protectively in front of Anzu  
"relax Father he's here on Atemu's order."  
Yugi said with a cold whisper as his Crimson eyes locked with Bakura  
he new Atemu's and Bakura history and he new Bakura couldn't be trusted  
"Leave the room Solomon the Princess must rest."  
Solomon had laid Anzu back on the bed and covered her up  
And stood to exit the room.  
"you too will let her rest."  
Solomon said defiantly  
And Bakura's evil smile crossed his lips  
"I shall watch over her as I was told."  
Yugi stood Up  
"YOU WILL NOT!"  
He knew what Bakura was going to do he was going to take her virginity  
Her purity her light her very soul it self then she would just be a puppet  
Bakura laughed and used his power as Yugi and Solomon Charged towards him  
Soon both of them were knocked unconscious  
"Like father like Son."

He walked towards the Sleeping and kneeled down to press his lips to hers  
"The Pharaoh to be will not have you for you are mine."  
As her leaned in to kiss her , her body was engulfed with a blinding white and red light  
a strong voice filled the room  
"SHE IS MINE!"  
His voices snapped Anzu Awake her voice above a whisper  
"Atemu."  
And Bakura Backed away  
"Yes master."  
and he disappeared  
"I await you Anzu… have your light come find me."  
Anzu's Heart raced as she heard Atemu's sweet voices over the booing evil one that surpassed Bakura  
"find you…but how?"  
She felt the tea drug take over her body and her eyes slowly shut  
'How?'  
And then the darkness came into the room as the drug over took her body and she fell helplessly asleep  
"That is a secret."_****_

TO BE CONTINUED  
AAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Well what do you think?  
Okay_**  
On the next chapter of forbidden love  
**_Anzu and Yami no Atemu come ace to faces and  
A battle begins.  
Anzu's Brother comes into the picture as well as Anzu's Real betrothed!_****_

Chapter 5 A Battle for Hikari


	6. A note for readers

_**Forbidden Love**_

**Parings- Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter**

**Rating- R**

**Warnings- My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it "R" to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings **

**Copy right- I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah (well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…) I did not invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s) credit for this story line belong to ME! Ok? Ok.**

Arigato now on to my story.

**Japanese words that you will often see**

Aibou- Partner

Baka-Idiot

I chi- pervert

Iie- no

Hai- yes

Arigato/domo - thank you

Oi- hey

Nani- what

Eh- huh?

Gomen- Sorry

Moshi ,Moshi -Hello

Soreja- See you latter

Demo- but

Chibi- small

Niisan- Brother

Kojo- princess

Kotaishi- prince

Watashi wa - I am

Desu-(just used to end a sentence.)

Anatwa dare desu ka- And you are? or Who are you?

wakaremasen. I don't understand

Ego wa - English

Yami- darkness

Sense- Teacher

Konnichiowa- Good after noon / hello

Mina-san - Every one

Taiki - Atmospheric

Kou- Light

**Japanese names and English names**

Anzu Mazaki -Tea Gardner

Katsuya Jounouchi -Joey Wheeler

Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor

Shizuka Jounouchi -Serenity Wheeler

Ryuuji Otogi -Duke Delvin

Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Sugoroku Mutou -Grandpa or Solomon Moto

Shadi

Aishizu -Isis Ishtar

Marilk-Marik Ishtar

Rishid

Bakura Ryo- Bakura

Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami -Pharaoh- Atemu

Kujyaku Mai -Mai Valentine

Konnichiwa Mina San

I told you my list was getting too long I decided to just post up a list so from now on you don't have to scroll down a whole page before Reading my story

Any who I hoe you Keep reading After getting so many reviews I'll be posting again soon sorry about making you all wait a month but My System crashed and Now I have to re do every thing even my web page.

That's okay I work fast and It's all back up and running and new chapter are on there way

Happy Reading

Soreja

Taiki Kou


	7. A Battel for Hikari

_**Forbidden Love**_

**Parings**- Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter  
**Rating- R**  
Warnings- My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing That is why I rated it "R" to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings   
**Copy right**- I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah (_**well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…**_) I did not invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s) credit for this story line belong to **ME**! Ok? Ok.  
Arigato now on to my story.

**_Chapter 5 A Battle for Hikari_**  
Anzu awoke to find a pair of kind eyes looking back at her with a cloth on her head and a kind smile played don his lips  
"You know Sis you And Aishizu have a knack for finding trouble."  
Anzu blue eyes widen and her voice just above a whisper  
"Marilk!"  
She jumped up and hugged him  
"niisan…niisan…."  
Tears flowing down her faces she gently pushed him away and slapped him  
"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"(**1**)  
A small laugh escaped his lips  
"Happy to see me Anzu ….ouch that slap hurt."  
He said sorely as he rubbed his face  
Anzu looked around the room  
And noticed she was still in the small cramped apartment  
"How did you find me?"  
She said as she got off the hard mattress and walked towards the door to check on Yugi and Solomon. Seeing her panic and reading her thoughts he whispered  
"there both fine Anzu…Yugi was the one that found me."  
(**flash back**)  
Marilk was searching around with an old picture  
When he approached Yugi at the Park  
"Excuse me But I'm looking for my younger sister this is her at 9 she's 25 now but she'll look the same a bit."  
He showed Yugi the old picture Marilk was right Anzu Hadn't changed much the only different was her hair was a little longer her eyes more blue and her face more angelic  
Yugi Blushed when he thought of this and studied the picture more carefully in the picture with her was the Man standing before him and two other woman and an older man the Woman looked a lot like Anzu now and each member had a happy carefree smile on there face the older man and Marilk looked really similar Yugi was slowly starting to solve Anzu's Puzzle and he sighed and handed the picture back to Marilk  
"Yeha I've seen her…but she don't look like that any more…follow me"  
(**end flash back**)  
A smile played on her lips  
"So…Niisan…are you going to take me back. To marry him?"  
Marilk sighed  
"Anzu…You know father had the arranged marriage for you after that day…"  
"Yes I did But I can't marry him…I just can't marry that Rich play boy Ryuuji Otogi…don't you remember what He tried to do to me?"  
Marilk just looked at her and sighed(**2**)  
"yes...I do."

------------------------------------------  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_**  
AAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Just kidding were was I Oh yeah  
------------------------------------------

(**flash back)**  
It was days after her mother funeral and Anzu was Sanding before her step father  
"You wanted to see me Step Father?"  
Still dressed in black and her face pail and showing signs of one who'd be crying and bags under her eyes to show of lack of sleep her father sneered at her  
"you've been crying again.?"  
She just sniffled and nodded unknown to her there was another Person in the room  
And He looked at her and just sighed  
"Dance for me."  
His request was quiet at first and Anzu tear stained blue eyes looked at him questionly  
'I'm sorry step father...I.."  
Her voice trailed off and he started some music  
And he snapped  
"I SAID DANCE!"  
Her body filling with fear of what he could now do that her mother wasn't here to protect her, her body moved with the time of the music tears falling on her cheek's as she was spinning and moving her body around that is when She felt his presences  
That some one else that some one else was watching her fear filled her body and  
She stopped and looked to the corner were he was sanding her step father was gone he had left the room it was just her and this stranger in the dark he clapped slowly and mockingly  
" well done ..my bride. You shall please me well."  
And form the corner he emerged his dark eyes and long dark hair making him look sexy and dangerous but what sicked her was that his shirt slightly open along with his pants he had be pleasuring him self as she danced he smelled of strong liquor sanding only five feet away Anzu's eyes widen This was her soon to be husband  
She was told so Shortly after her mother died that she had to wed she was betrothed  
She gulped and stepped back  
"now as for that look that will half to change you will not have that look any more."  
He said coldly be for grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him hard  
a cold look came in his dark eyes as he places his hot lips on her she was struggling to brake free of him he tasted of beer and smoke a whimper filed the room as he pushed her towards the desk she shut her eyes and pushed him away  
"Please don't."  
her soft voice cried and He laughed and kissed her harder on the lips silencing any protest she might have his hands tore at her black dress reveling her creamy skin tears fell down her porcelain skin and her eyes shut tight her voices cried out in her mind  
"Please STOP!" "RA MAKE HIM STOP!"  
And a gold light filled the room stopping all time Otogi was soon off of her Anzu opened her eyes to see her future Husband unconscious on the floor her body filled with fear  
"Oh Ra…what Am I going to do."  
A dark voice filled the room and her and a seductive whisper touched every corner of the room making her shudder at and sigh at the sound of it  
"My Hikari…run from this place and I shall find you."  
Marilk had just opened the door when this happened his eye widen in disbelief at the sight before him Anzu in tears her close torn Otogi on the floor  
"Anzu …what have you done?"  
Anzu cried.  
"Niisan …I…I….Please help me…I have to get away."  
(**end flash back**)  
Anzu Sighed she defiantly did one thing Otogi wanted her to do and that was changer her look and she sighed Marilk had helped her escape that day and she had been running ever since she had just settled in her new life when Atemu found her  
His voices just like the one she heard so long ago and she sighed

"Niisan there is one other reason why I can't marry Otogi now, now that I have Yami…he's.."  
"Who's Yami.?"  
Marik asked before she continued  
"Well that's the thing Niisan ….I…"  
She stopped not sure how to word her now crazy love life every time She kissed her Princess she felt drawn to him wanting to offer up her very soul for his pleasure alone  
His smell of hot spices surrounded her in her bed room she was sure that he was there in the middle of the night watching over her sometimes she felt a darker presences one of a cold nature lurking over her wanting to harm her but then his presence would surround her and warm her heart and the cold presence went away Just thinking about her prince brought a lush to her cheek

She didn't know how to explain how she in now engaged to the Princes of the World Closing her soft blue eyes she felt him again his lips on hers his warm embrace on her hips his spicy of his cologne filled her Ra only knew how close she'd been to bedding him to bed her the few times they have kissed One of those times was when she met Kathy And Paul New tears formed if they found out she'd lose her prince and she cried again new tears falling  
"I don't know."  
She sighed Marilk saw she need some time and just nodded  
"when your ready Anzu…were going home."  
Her Blue eyes widen at him  
"YOU…YOU CAN"T!"  
And Marilk just sighed  
"your to be married to Ryuuji Otogi in less then three days or there will be a war."  
Anzu Covered her mouth  
"NIISAN YOU DON'T UNDERSAND Yami…he's…he's…"  
Marilk just shook his head and started to walk out of the room  
"if I have to force you Anzu I will."  
He said coldly Yugi and Solomon started coming to and the words Anzu wanted to desperately say came out  
"BUT NIISAN YAMI… HE"S MY PRINCE!"  
Tears falling more freely down her cheeks and her voices just above a whisper  
"not just my prices but the Prince."  
Marilk 's eyes Widen and his words stammered  
"You….You're the one."  
Anzu just cried she swore she wouldn't cry like this again but she did the simple ring on her finger was giving her an unknown power it was dark and seductive it started to glow a soft white color and her face went pail and her eyes rolled in her head she felt dizzy and felt him close by a whispered his name before passing out  
"Atemu."  
Marilk s eyes still wide as Yugi and Solomon come to his side with a sore full look  
"Oh Imoto what have you gotten your self into."  
He sighed(**3**)  
"Gonsaburo isn't going to like this."  
At that name Yugi and Solomon's Eyes widen  
"did you say Gonsaburo?"  
Solomon asked fearfully  
"Yeah….he's our father."  
Marilk replied dryly and when tot Pick up Anzu Bridal style  
"thank you for taking care of her….."  
And sighed again and shook his head no being able to say more before walking out of the small shaggy apartment.  
Anzu Had become more beautiful form when she was 16 and now Yami no Atemu's Presence surrounded her and he watched Marilk in the distance as they left the Apartment complex  
A jealous rage was growing in Yami no Atemu He knew not why But he Knew he must get back His bride  
(**_Back Home_**)  
Anzu Wakes Up in her old room every thing just as she left it  
And Aishizu at the side of her bed  
"Aishizu?"  
And Aishizu Smiles  
"it's been a while Anzu…you've grown."  
Each of the girls smile and then hug each other  
"Oh…Ra I've missed you…"  
Form the door Gonsaburo and Otogi watch Her step father was slightly disgusted with Anzu she looked so much like her mother now her beautiful blue Eyes her slightly wavy brown hair the pal Princess like skin, Even her posture perfect in every way  
Otogi on the other hand was slightly turned on buy this beauty before him He didn't recognize her As Anzu He had seen Picture of this Woman And Prince Atemu in the news.  
No wonder the Prince Announced a hasty Marriage between them just this morning  
This Woman was Breathtaking And Aishizu And her knew each other that fact alone drove him nut's  
(**flash back**)  
As Otogi gazed on Anzu for the first time watching her imperfect dance movements and her short brown hair dance with her he knew this 9 year old was a Virgin and was only getting him self ready to claim her a cigar in his mouth and a beer in his hand he watched as Gonsaburo left him and her alone.  
"stupid man."  
He murmured to him self after he had Claimed Anzu's Young body she would never be able to marry she'd have to be a pleasure slave…his pleasure slave but she had dealt his presence so now was the time to claim her  
He clapped and finally spoke  
" well done ..my bride. You shall please me well."  
He remembered her look all to well she wasn't very pretty dressed in black the fabric making her look sickly thin and week her skin had a gray look and bags under her eyes her short brown hair strait and limp he saw  
her gulped and stepped back  
"now as for that look that will half to change you will not have that look any more."  
He said coldly be for grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him hard  
a fearful look entered in to her tear struck eyes as he places his hot lips on her she was struggling to brake free of she tasted of cherry's he felt her trying to push him away r as he pushed her towards the desk she shut her eyes and pushed at him  
"Please don't."  
her soft voice cried and He laughed and kissed her harder on the lips silencing any protest she might have his hands tore at her black dress reveling her creamy skin tears fell down her porcelain skin and he started to touch her then the room filled with a light and she had vanished  
(**end flash back**)  
He don't know how But Anzu kept her virginity and had gotten away form Him He blamed Gonsaburo he always gotten what he wanted he had searched for Anzu but never found her , he wanted her as his slave and he nearly killed Marilk after her found out he helped her Run away His dark eyes fell on to Gonsaburo thinking he was going to have to wait some more he cleared his throat and sneered  
"well?"  
------------------------------------------  
_**TO BE CONTINUED**_  
AAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Well what do you think?  
Okay  
(**1**) Yes Anzu, Marilk, and Aishizu are related not by blood but by marriage  
(**2)**Okay Anzu being engaged to Otogi was on a Whim I was thinking about putting Gonsaburo as her betrothed but I wanted to portray Otogi as A play boy… I like him and all but he just looks the play boy and acts it too some times  
(**3**) Ehehe well I have to put Gonsaburo in here some were we need more evil for a mystery fan fic that and I don't know what Marilk's fathers name is so I went with some thing that sounded evil enough  
_**On the next chapter of forbidden love**_  
Anzu's Dreams of the past after She finds her self back home,  
And Otogi following her every were she goes but makes one mistake  
Will Otogi and Yami no Atemu duel? Or will some thing else happen?

_**Chapter 6 Anzu's Dream  
**_  



	8. Anzu's Dream

_**Forbidden Love**_

**Parings**- Anzu/Yami maybe more parings latter  
**Rating-** R  
**Warnings**- My fan fic dose hold some bad language and lemon And Has Mai bashing  
Also some minor parts of almost rape…That is why I rated it "**R**" to begin with, if you no like no read, please don't flame me if you don't like these parings   
_**Copy right**_- I don't own Yugi-oh characters and such…blah, blah, blah (well I have manga, duel cards and Video's BUT…) I did not invent it .all credit for Yugi Oh Names and charters go to founder (s) credit for this story line belong to ME! Ok? Ok.  
Arigato now on to my story.

_**Chapter 6 Anzu's Dream**_  
Anzu heard his voices she remembered Otogi he was 18 when he tried to rape her she  
looked towards the door and gulped Aishizu stood up out of respect for Her Father and  
Otogi and they entered the room  
"Father, Mr. Ryuuji."  
He soft voices spoke as she gave a bow silence filled the room goose bumps filled Anzu  
As Gonsaburo sneered at her with hate she gulped again And Otogi's voices broke the  
quiet room causing Anzu to JumpHer hands clamped the bedding for some small protection  
"So we have the un known Princess in our hands."  
As he gave a low bow to the bed  
A puzzled look came upon Gonsaburo and Aishizu face and Anzu stood from the bed  
"I'm not a Princess Yet.. Mr. Ryuuji."  
"Is that so only this morning your betrothed announced that he wants a hasty wedding  
… now why is that Your Highness.?"  
Anzu's cold eyes stared at him and he stood up from his bow and grabbed her left hand were  
Atemu's ring lies and fondled her hand"IF the King and Queen were to find out you were here  
I'm sure they'd be interested in knowing what you do At the Dragon Casino."  
Anzu Pulled her Hand way and Slapped him  
**"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR AFFAIR!**"  
Otogi just smirked and whispered  
"So What is your name My Dear Princess to be?"  
Aishizu got a funny felling and stepped in  
" Father Please…if she is the future Princess we must let her rest and contact  
The Pharaoh at once."  
Anzu's Eyes fell on her step father and harden she knew she out ranked him now  
in more ways then one she may have grown up with out such knowledge till he came but  
She wasn't a complete idiot And there father turned"so be it I'll leave you to tend her."  
And he walked out the door  
His mind filled with a thousand questions  
_'If Anzu is the future Princess this could be a better advantage then Otogi union with her…  
I must find away to stall him finding out her name…if he dose before the wedding Princes Atemu spoke of ……  
.it could mean my down fall…but with Anzu as a Princess….  
(an evil smile spreads on his face) I could control the world.'_  
Otogi followed him  
And stopped him suddenly  
"Why didn't you tell me that the soon to be Princess of the world was here...  
I could have tried to win her away form Atemu…furthermore were is my bride to be?"  
And Gonsaburo Laughed  
"Otogi I think we should come to a new agreement...concerning my Other Daughter Aishizu."  
Suddenly a servant comes running up to Otogi and Gonsaburo   
" SIR….SIR!"  
Both men sneered at the servant as he dropped to one knee out of breath  
"Prince Atemu is here and he await your presents he's in you chambers."  
Both men gaped and Gonsaburo smiled I'll talk you latter about the details Otogi  
And he walked off Otogi gave an evil gin  
:as you wish and he turned towards the Soon to be Princesses room  
Aishizu Was looking over her sister as she laid back on the bed  
" Aishizu. My head hurts,"   
"Just lie here Anzu and rest."  
Anzu nodded and closed her eyes and swiftly went to sleep  
Aishizu left her sleeping sister unaware that Otogi was lurking about  
As soon as Aishizu was gone Otogi entered her room and she felt his presence  
And she awoke with a start sitting up on the bed  
"Anta wa Dare?"  
Otogi smirked at her words as he approached the bed  
"your true betrothed Anzu"  
Anzu looked as confused as she could she knew him but she ha to play dumb  
"no…your not Atemu is My Princes."  
Otogi laughed as he jumped on the bed and Anzu scrambled to get out of it but he was  
quicker in the next moment he was on top of her holding her hands with one hand  
"Don't play dumb with me Anzu.. You now who I am" She was struggling to break free  
"IIE …LET ME GO!"  
He Kissed her roughly like the first time his other hand undoing her blouse some and grabbing her breast  
"DAME!"  
She screamed again  
And he sectioned her with another rough kiss  
She kicked and he parted her thigh's with his knee stoking her knee with his free hand  
"come now princess I know you are not a virgin…After all Your princes is in a hurry to marry you."  
His hand inched it self up as she struggled more  
"NO!"  
She screamed again he kissed her roughly again and had his mouth work it's way down  
her neck as his hand inched higher on her thigh"RA Help me"  
She cried to her self suddenly his hand reached the top of her thigh were there lay a birth mark  
that was gold of the millennium eye and it glowed a fire red that it was The glow surrounded he body knocking  
Otogi off near the wall and he watched horrified as Anzu floated above the bed her hair slightly messy her  
blouse slightly unbuttoned and her skirt torn form his"work" Showing the Millennium eye the eye that only  
Pharaoh and his court are suppose to have  
"you…you"  
Anzu's eyes were glossy as the God Ra Appeared behind her in a spirit form**_  
"you shall not touch me"_**  
Gonsaburo and Yami no Atemu ran in as the room filled with gold light and  
Otogi was torched to the point he passed outAnzu's empty eyes looked towards  
the door and fell upon the future Pharaoh and her fatherRa spoke through her**  
_"no man shall touch the kings prize."_**  
Yami smirked and came up to the bed and looked up at Ra and Anzu  
"Shall and… I will"  
So this is her  
He thought   
my Atemu you did find your light and now it's mine…  
His hand reached up and touched the top of her thigh ever so gently were the gold birth mark was  
Anzu's eyes widen and her voices broke through a on a gasp"Yami.."  
Ra glowed brightly as her head flung back and her body filled with light and she fell form the  
air into Yami's Arms and the room went darkHe nuzzled her neck and carried her bridal style up to Gonsaburo   
"I shall be taking my bride now"  
He walked past the stunned Gonsaburo as he too wondered what they were thinking  
So Ra protects her for a king…but what king  
An evil smile crossed his lips  
Oh Atemu you have given me the kings prize

_**Anzu dream**_  
She was in a white room with a cloud as the floor and a soft feathery bed candles lit the room and in the chair Sat her princes  
She rose out of the bed and ran to him kneeling on the floor she put her head on his lap  
_"Yami you came for me...I knew you'd come save me"_  
His Amethyst eyes looked at her before getting up  
And waking away form her  
_"Hai…demo...I have also come to warn you…to watch out for me."_  
Confusion crossed her faces as she gets up and came up behind him and placed a Hand on His shoulder and rest her head against his back  
_"What's wrong…Yami…Iie…Atemu tell me…. please…"_  
He grabbed her hand with his hand and turned to face her his light his love the one who he was meant to be with and he felt the darkness in him chuckle and he kissed her lips gently then moved to her neck and bit her slightly as she gasped he pulled away he had drawn her blood  
_"Anzu ….Beware of me…I am not my self_  
She grasped her neck were she had pain and pleasure at the same time and looked in to his amethyst eyes  
_"Atemu…?_  
He looked at her for a brief moment before his amethyst eyes darkened and had that hint of red in them  
She gasped and work up  
_**end dream**_  
She shot up out of bed to look around her here she was in an unfamiliar room  
Witch was blue and gold in color her clothing still disarranged form what Otogi had done to her , her blue eyes fell on the man by the window standing looking out the window she got off the bed and walked to him recognized his Hair  
She placed a hand on his shoulder upon approaching him  
"Atemu.."

He grinned touching her hand be for turning around his dark amethyst eyes with the hint of red falling upon her blue one  
"Anzu…my princess welcome home."  
Her eyes went in wide as he still had a hold of her hand and kissed it and drawing her in hard  
to his body her body wanting to connect with his just as badly as there first kiss  
Then he kissed her she closed her eyes as his lips crushed her his body becoming hot  
And her body heated up to as his hands worked there way down her back and up her  
blouse she tried passing him away with a gasp and her head fell back as his mouth reached  
her neck biting her just like in her dream and drawing a little bit of blood be for she fell limp  
in his arms felling her limp body in his arms he decided to look upon his pray an laughed as  
seeing the sight of her all to willing flesh  
"I mark you as mine Little Anzu...priestess to the gods…not even My weaker side can save you."

Seto Stood by the door watching the entire thing and cleared his throat  
And clod blue eyes meet dark amethyst ones And Yami Narrowed his eyes upon seeing his future brother in-law  
"So…Atemu…or is it Yami now…Are you done with your whore already…?"  
Yami places the passed out Anzu back on the bed again before turning to face Seto  
"She's mine Seto…no matter what."  
He came face to face to meet Seto's challenge when a girl came running in  
"Oh RA ANZU!"  
And strait to the bed sided did she run  
"Nii-san…you really did bring her here….but what's wrong with her?"  
Yami still looking at Seto Smirked knowing here he and his sister out ranked him  
"she's Fine…she's just Exhausted why don't you stay with her Shizuka.."  
And he walked past Seto to go talk to hiss father who was currently king…  
if he didn't become king soon he'd never get AnzuSeto nodded and followed Yami no Atemu  
As he wispered  
"a prize for a king"  
As Atemu cried out for Ra to help him  
And an evil smirk came to his lips  
And Seto Stopped as he continued his dark blue eyes filling with fear  
he felt the evil that surrounded Atemu and that wasn't a good thing------------------------------------------  
**TO BE CONTINUED**  
AAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Well what do you think?  
OMG I can't believe My computer Died on me I had it in the shop and every thing  
but now it's ass good as new and I can finally update okay****

**_On the next chapter of forbidden love_**  
Seto actually has a heart when it comes to Shizuka  
Paul, and Kathy and has warned them about Atemu…but they already know..  
Anzu Takes Up the Queens challenge to seal away the Yami inside Atemu  
But how is she to do that…

**Hiding Behind Blue eyes**


End file.
